


Words with Friends

by arestorationofbalance



Series: uncommon scenes [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Jason Todd, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Kink Exploration, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Jason Todd was someone you’d consider an acquaintance at best, having run in similar crowds during college. After meeting at a gala, you’re surprised to learn how much he’s changed since college, especially when he makes a proposal that the two of you become friends with benefits.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: uncommon scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story deals with topics regarding sexuality and gender. I’m writing this to the best of my ability and research to ensure that I’m handling this with the sensitivity these topics deserve. I’m trying to be inclusive however the focus is on bisexual erasure in regards to men through Jason’s experience.
> 
> If you have any concerns on how I handled a topic, please feel free to DM me (on tumblr @ arestorationofbalance.tumblr.com) as I’m always open for discussion and understand that I may be limited in my understanding.
> 
> Thank you!

Everyone’s seen those movies, read those stories or watched those shows at least once. The kind of entertainment that was dedicated to facing the challenges and confusion of love, friendship and careers. It was an entire genre that people focused on and loved, claiming something about personal growth and defining our identities as the peak of human existence.

Jason thought he went through all of that shit already in high school and dealt with any straggling issues in college. When he met you, he thought you were a test of that growth.

Yet little did either of you realize that your coming-of-age wouldn’t start until your mid-20s, well into your careers, when you were reacquainted with Jason Todd.

People can change a lot after college.

\---

“So what do you say?” He asked, blowing on the surface of his coffee mug as if what he proposed was something utterly commonplace.

You looked at him, steam from his extra hot Americano doing little to hide his smirk from you. A part of you hoped that this was all some stupid prank. As you rubbed your temples, knowing that you were due for another aspirin to take away last night’s hangover, you thought it was far too early on a Sunday to deal with Jason Todd’s bullshit.

As if to make matters worse and break you from your thoughts, he repeated his proposition again.

“I think we should fuck.”

Cool blue eyes crinkled in amusement as he watched you choke on your drink, not caring that half of it was spit out on the table, the other half dribbling down your chin. You dabbed at your mouth with a napkin. Your lipstick was definitely ruined.

His reiteration did little to change your uncertainty about it. With this current interaction aside, there was an awkward history between the two of you.

You wouldn’t call Jason Todd your friend and the relationship of acquaintance was being far too generous on your account. If weren’t for the fear of being dramatic, you’d liken him to an enemy with the animosity you shared in college.

“If you’re worried about falling in love with me,” you held little restraint to roll your eyes, “you don’t have to worry about it. We’ve seen each other at our worst so there’s no way any kind of romance could develop between us.”

Taking a final sip of your coffee, you stood up, letting him know that you would leave without giving him an answer.

“Well, I’m not gonna lie and tell you that it’s been fun. You know how to reach me if you need me.”

Seeing him grin as you gave him a final glance over your shoulder, he called out to you, cheeky as ever.

“Ya need more time to think about it. Got it!”

\---

As you drove back to your apartment, you tried to recall the last time you saw Jason before last night. It was maybe over a year ago.

> _Brunch at the Diamond Club Café at 11 am sharp this Sunday_

You regretted agreeing to brunch plans with Roy as you drove back to Gotham from your parents’ place. As you worried about looking as exhausted as you felt, you realized that everyone else didn’t look any better. The worst part about getting older was being unable to party like you used to.

“Glad you could make it,” you heard loudly in your right ear as Roy slung an arm around you, drink in hand in the other as he guided you towards where everyone else was at the patio.

Sharing hellos with Donna, Kory and Dick, you ignored the person at the end of the table where they were seated, instead asking Kory about her most recent trip for the UN. It was rare that Gotham U’s renowned beauty was in town. As it turned out, she had to leave at four the next morning.

An hour into brunch, everyone was buzzed, if not shitfaced at this point, the bottomless mimosas seductive as everyone basked in the rare Gotham sunshine on that summer day.

“Get ‘em partner!” Roy cheered from the sidelines as you tried to concentrate on removing that one Jenga piece so it wouldn’t topple over.

“I know you got the patience for this. I mean, you dealt with _me_ all throughout college.”

“And if it weren’t for me,” you addressed him, eyes still focused on the block tower as you shakily pulled a piece from the left and placed it on top, “your ass would still be- _fuck_!”

You could still hear Roy’s quip as the blocks fell with a dull thunk onto the table top. “I can assure you that my ass is still getting fucked even after we’ve -wait, was this a trap?”

“Damn, Harper, is this your first time hearing yourself speak?” Donna teased.

As you gathered the pieces, you finally acknowledged your opponent.

“Thought you’d have a lot of free time now that you’re done carrying Roy’s ass throughout college-”

You cut Jason off, speaking your first words to him since arriving. “And you think I’d waste it playing games?”

“Seems like you love this game of cat and mouse that _we_ got going on,” he replied, ending his observation with a smile that got under your nerves.

Huffing, you couldn’t help but childishly retort, “Yeah, I long for the day where I’ll finally fucking destroy you.”

“Get a room!” Dick called from the shade.

You scoffed, picking up a piece and blinking twice as you looked at the hand you brushed up against. You recoiled as Jason dropped the last wooden block in the box, mumbling a ‘thanks’ before walking away.

“Dude, what are you looking at? ‘Fraid you got some cooties?” Roy teased, slapping Jason on the back and pulling him towards the bar.

Jason took one last look over his shoulder but you weren’t looking back at him.

\---

It wasn’t the meet cute of a Hallmark movie that reconnected you to Jason a year later. It was a meet humiliation as you looked for someone you knew aside from your boss, Angie, at the Wayne gala. This time Bruce Wayne was hosting a charity for children.

Your eyes searched the crowd and tables for the sight of someone you knew. At first you jumped at the opportunity of attending the gala with your boss, knowing that it’d be another three years and two job promotions before the opportunity arose again. But as you saw her chatting up some other individual -incredibly wealthy based off their suit and watch-, you realized that your fantasy about finally meeting your sugar daddy here was stupid.

That was until you saw Roman Sionis stroll through the open doors of the entrance. He had a reputation of being one of Gotham’s sleeziest businessmen and Angie always recommended that you doublecheck the contracts he offered to ensure he didn’t sneak in any clauses that would be detrimental to your clients or WE.

The face of his Rolex watch blinded you as he straightened out the lapels of his Hermès jacket. His eyes met yours and you wondered if he recognized you. He probably didn’t.

You bit your lip and smiled at him. His returned grin was slow and creeping. You knew that if you were ever desperate enough, you could always rely on Roman to take care of you. Spending absurd amounts of money on women was one of his less frivolous expenses. You weren’t sure if you were his type but he seemed to have a preference for-

“Jason?”

He didn’t hear you call his name but rather felt your stare from a few feet way. You rolled your eyes as he straightened his belt buckle to align with his pants. You didn’t want to think about his mid-gala rendezvous.

You were certain he would ignore you. He had no reason to talk to you, especially with the way you treated each other in the past. But you didn’t care. You took twelve quick strides towards him and clung to him for the rest of the night.

\---

“You’re surprisingly tolerable tonight,” you told him, the two of you out on the balcony, overlooking the city. You felt hot from being inside for too long.

“But maybe that’s because of the alcohol.”

Jason snorted and you told him he wasn’t cute.

“I don’t care what you say,” he told you.

“Let me guess, sticks and stones?”

He turned to you with a grin and you had a sinking feeling that he set you up for something infuriating.

“Sticks and stones may break my bones, but I know you wanna fuck me.”

You felt a familiar heat rise up in you, something that arose from your chest to your head and you could feel it pulse in your veins. It was a special type of annoyance that was reserved for Jason only.

Taking a deep breath with a slow inhale, you remembered that you told yourself you would be a different person this year. You’d be calmer. You’d show more grace.

“What makes you think that?” There was that familiar shrill to your voice that Jason remembered from college. It only came out a few times after graduation, mainly when you were buzzed or when the two of you were alone.

He laughed, making you huff in annoyance. You wondered if it was too late to add an exception to your New Years resolution.

“Because you’re getting all defensive about it.”

You looked him in the eye, ready to retort, but closed and opened your mouth like a fish instead. What you said didn’t matter. Jason would find some way to twist it.

You changed the subject instead.

“You know, you really helped me by hanging out with me tonight. Angie would have been pissed to see me sitting alone and on my phone. Some shit about disrespecting our lord and savior Bruce Wayne.”

He snickered. “Loser.”

“Yeah, the big man kinda is, huh?” You said without thinking.

He blinked at you and you realized your mistake. Because Jason Todd wasn’t legally Jason Todd. He was Jason _Wayne_.

His brows furrowed, letting you know that he took offense. “Hey, that’s my dad. C’mon now.”

You fumbled over your words and tried to backtrack, hoping all of the multiple ‘fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck_ ’s in your head wouldn’t actually be spoken, making things even more complicated.

He gave you another snort. He was always laughing at you, looking down on you.

“He’s my dad, so _I_ know more definitively than anyone that he is in fact, a loser. A complete and utter fuckin’ dweeb.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, you tried to play off your nervousness but Jason was never one to let you off the hook.

“Kinda reminds me of the first couple of times we met.”

The first few times you met Jason and spoke to him, you didn’t think he was too bad. He seemed more reserved but he answered your questions and did his part of the group work for your creative writing class. Back then, you didn’t think he was bad at all.

You and Roy searched for an empty spot in the library to work on your assignment. His eyes lit up when he saw the guy from your writing class and called out to him, earning a loud ‘Shh!’ from the librarian.

“Oh, you know Todd too?” You asked as you smiled and thanked him for sharing his table.

“Todd?”

Roy’s confusion made you doubt yourself, but you knew for a fact that the other man’s name was Todd. It was written on the files he sent you and he responded whenever you called him by that name. He had it written on the back of that hockey jersey he sometimes wore and that’s when you realized it.

“That’s not your name,” you accused, feeling yourself heat up with embarrassment. You went a whole month of calling him that and not once did he correct you.

“Were you not planning on telling me? Did you _want_ me to look like an _idiot_ when we did our presentation?”

The redhead took turns looking between the two of you and caught himself in his laughter. The librarian gave him a stern look before shushing him again.

Jason shrugged. “I mean, it technically is my name. Or rather _was_. I was adopted by Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce Wayne. _Bruce Wayne_. Your mind tried to think of why that name sounded familiar and you hated how he said it, as if you were supposed to automatically know who he was.

“The DILF,” you remembered but your smugness at your recollection faded as Roy howled with laughter, squeezing out something that sounded like ‘she’s not from Gotham, dude.’ Jason’s cheeks were tinged pink. You felt even worse.

Anger faded to awkwardness as both of your project partners sat there laughing at you. You pretended to look at your phone before gathering your things, mumbling about how your roommate locked herself out of the dorm.

“It’s Jason by the way!” You heard him call out to you. “Jason Todd!”

“How was I supposed to know who he is? That was my first month in the city.”

He shrugged and guessed his father’s name wouldn’t be that recognizable to a non-native Gothamite.

“There you are!” You heard your boss say, making you look towards her. Angie looked drunk off her ass and you sighed. It was your sign to go.

She grabbed a hold of your arm for support and tried to whisper in your ear but her voice was too loud and you pulled away from her slightly. “Ooh, he’s _cute_. Oh no, was I…? Did I interrupt something? Were you two trying to f-”

“ _Forget about him._ He’s just an acquaintance from college,” you told her. She looked back at Jason and squinted at him as he gave her a small wave.

“Huh, it didn’t seem like you were trying to ‘forget’ about him with the way you two were talking.”

Angie could get obnoxiously talkative when she was drunk. You hoped that she would drop it by the time the cab arrived.

“Speaking of talking,” Jason called out to you, making you pause. “I gotta ask you about something. Same number?”

\---

Jason followed up with you three days after your meeting at the coffee shop, making you realize he was actually serious about what he said.

“Well?” He asked impatiently.

“If you need a release so badly, I’m pretty sure both your hands are working.”

He sighed. “You gotta stop playing hard to get. I already asked you twice, so tell me your answer.”

You ignored him. “It’s just weird,” you mused and Jason asked why.

“Because you’re gay.”

“Gay?” There was complete offense in his voice. “I’m not gay,” he said with a definitive tone.

“I’ve only seen you date men,” you pointed out.

“So?”

“So it means exactly what I said.”

Jason’s voice was getting snippy. “Bi people exist.” You held your tongue about both of you being friends with Artemis.

“Bisexual men exist too.”

Jason was… bisexual? It never occurred to you that that was a possibility. He’s never made any comments about women or dated them from what you could remember.

“But-”

“ _But did you ask_? That’s right, no you didn’t. You just assumed like you always do.”

Like you always did. Like the icebreaker game during the second semester of your freshman year.

“Alright,” Dr. Michaelson said, clapping both of her hands together. “Two truths and a lie. Get to know your classmates!”

Things were a bit awkward between you and Jason after the library incident and you groaned when you saw that you had another class with him.

He turned to you and your friend Kory.

“Hey, I’m Jason,” you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. “So two truths and a lie. I’m adopted. My favorite color is red. I’m straight.”

Those were loaded statements and you bit your lip, side eyeing Kory and hoping that she would answer first about which one she thought was the lie.

“You’re not adopted!”

“I am,” he told her. You found it annoying how easily he gave up personal information to her.

“I’m straight.”

But it seemed like he was only speaking to you, as if he was trying to gauge your reaction to how he played the game.

You hoped your face stayed neutral but you couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. Jason wasn't straight. Despite the asshole move with his name, you actually thought that Jason was kind of cute. But now you knew you didn’t have a chance with him.

“Oh, that’s cool.”

Jason wasn’t sure of what kind of reaction he wanted from you but the one you gave him didn’t seem to please him though he couldn’t say why. He couldn’t tell if you’d respond with enthusiasm but he supposed it was better than you answering with disgust.

You were quiet as you let Jason’s sexual orientation sink in, thinking it was best to let him speak instead of asking more questions that would make you look foolish and ignorant.

“But just because I’m bi, that doesn’t mean I’ve had equal experiences with men and women.”

“So, you wanna try being with a woman and that woman is me?”

He gave you an annoyed ‘yes.’

Your mind had more questions. Why you? Wouldn’t it be better to actually _date_ someone instead of having a friend with benefits? Shouldn’t he actually choose someone that he considered a _friend_?

“Look, this whole dating thing? Kinda bogus. We waste our times going on dates with people we _sort of_ like to _hopefully_ have sex with after a few meet-ups. If we’re lucky, _maybe_ we can waste some time together for a few months, a few years or maybe forever.”

You hummed. Jason wasn’t wrong. The dating scene was tiring in any big city but it seemed especially so in Gotham.

“I’m just trying to get laid, have fun and do some kinky shit. Maybe even have a few good memories to look back on when I’m old and my dick isn’t working anymore. And -don’t let this get to your head now- for whatever reason, I feel comfortable doing this with _you_.”

His proposal was a bit rough around the edges but answered most of the questions that made you skeptical about accepting it. With a final weigh in of the pros and cons, you gave him your answer.

“ _Fine_ , I’ll be your friend with benefits.”

“Jeez, don’t make it sound like I have a gun to your head. No one’s forcing you to fuck me, sweetheart, though I’m sure once you’ve had a taste of the Todd, you might find yourself begging for it.”

You groaned as he laughed over the phone. You wondered what you were getting yourself into.

\---

Over the weekend, you were surprised that Jason invited you to his apartment. You knew what you agreed to but you didn’t think it would start so soon.

As you knocked on the door, you fiddled with the edge of your dress, hoping that what you wore was acceptable.

You were surprised and thought it was a mean prank when Dick answered the door. “Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. You just come back from a hot date or what?” He teased as he led you to the kitchen table where Jason, Roy and Barbara were seated.

You looked down at the table, wooden tiles for Scrabble scattered across it.

Your eyes locked with Jason and he realized your mistake.

“Nah man, I bet it’s some new strategy of hers. Trying to distract the other players with her skin or something. Better watch out, Roy.”

Roy slid the sunglasses that he turned into a make-shift headband back over his eyes. He called out your name. “Hey, I’m tryna do No Nut November here. You scheming with Jason to take me down or what?”

“Something like that,” you told him as you took a seat next to Babs, watching as they scattered the tile and set everyone up for a new game.

Roy squinted at the word you put down, sounding it out loud. “Ta-ma-ran… uh _what_? Can someone look that up? I don’t think that’s a word.”

“It’s temerity,” Babs corrected him.

“Define that, please.”

Jason butted in. “Excessive confidence. Synonyms include gall, chutzpah-”

Dick interrupted his brother. “Let me say this in layman’s terms,” he told Roy, giving Jason and Babs the side eye. He hated games like these where it seemed they enjoyed flaunting their intellect at the expense of others. “It’s the _audacity_.”

“Oh, I get it now,” he said, nodding.

Now Roy addressed you, snickering and hardly able to get out his sentence. “Like how Jaybird has the _temerity_ to be sneaking glances at your ass every time you get up.”

You looked at Jason scandalized but he was throwing tiles at Roy instead.

“Dude, seriously?”

Babs sighed and Dick shrugged, though it was clear that he was amused by the situation.

“At least he used it properly in a sentence.”


	2. Gauche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story deals with topics regarding sexuality and gender. I’m writing this to the best of my ability and research to ensure that I’m handling this with the sensitivity these topics deserve. I’m trying to be inclusive however the focus is on bisexual erasure in regards to men through Jason’s experience.
> 
> If you have any concerns on how I handled a topic, please feel free to DM me as I’m always open for discussion and understand that I may be limited in my understanding.
> 
> Thank you!

“It’s getting late. Need a ride?” Dick offered as he grabbed his coat, meeting Babs at the door.

“Nah, I’m good. I’m meeting up with a friend later,” you told him.

There was a twinkle in his eye. “Ah, the friend you dressed up for tonight?” He teased.

You didn’t want to know what Jason’s reaction to that was. “Something like that.”

With Babs and Dick gone and Roy having left two hours before, it was just you and Jason in his apartment. Despite its large size -far too large for a single occupant- the room felt impossibly small and claustrophobic as you tried to figure out what to do next.

You’ve never been in a friend with benefits type of situation before. Sure, you’ve had boyfriends in the past and you’ve had a few one-time encounters, but you’ve never had any kind of relationship like this before, much less with someone you nearly hated. You weren’t sure of what the appropriate social etiquette was.

“I can drop you off,” Jason offered, putting the wooden lettered tiles away. It was late and it was the least he could do for not clarifying why he invited you over earlier. He’d rather do this and call it even than to apologize for his mistake.

There was hesitation on your end before you decided, “It’s fine. The train stop is close to here. I can walk.”

He scoffed before looking at you incredulously. “Walk at 1am in Gotham? Are you serious?”

“What?” You countered back. “I can take care of myself.”

He rolled his eyes before walking towards his coat rack by the door, grabbing a leather jacket. “Don’t be shy. I’ll take you home. But with the way you dressed, maybe you’re hellbent on sleeping over?”

You felt yourself glow with embarrassment at his suggestion. “Yeah, maybe dropping me off is a good idea. Wouldn’t wannna run into that panty thief we heard about at all the parties.”

Jason laughed. “As if. They’d take one look at your granny panties then bounce.”

\---

The car ride was awkward and silent as you marveled over the different lives you and Jason lead.

Being the son of Bruce Wayne obviously had its perks. It was guaranteed that he’d graduate from college and get a position somewhere in Wayne Enterprises. It didn’t matter what he was interested in. Bruce would have found a spot for him the same way he did for Dick.

“Still can’t believe you went with a degree in cyber security,” you said, trying to make conversation with him as you watched the neon lights of Gotham City speed past you.

Jason corrected you. “I double majored in cyber security and forensics. I also have a certification in ballistics from the Bureau of Alcohol, Firearms and Tobacco.”

“You were always an overachiever.”

He shrugged. “I just did what I had to do to get where I am now.”

“And where are you exactly?”

“Does being with a wildly successful man turn you on?” He teased.

It’s not like Jason was humble about his accomplishments. In fact, he was incredibly proud of the all of the hard work he put into being where he was now as a junior executive for Wayne Security. He worked exceptionally hard during his last year of college and busted his ass for his first two years after graduation, working night shift at a forensics lab alongside doing remote cyber security work for Wayne Surveillance.

He was just tired of talking about his career as if that was all that he was, as if that made him worthy of acknowledgement from others. It went beyond dating and hook-ups too. He found himself bored of having others assign his worth based on his professional success.

He glanced at you and saw that classic stiffness in your form as you sat taken aback by his words. Your lips twitched and he wondered what you would mindlessly blurt out this time.

Jason wasn’t expecting you to admit it with a ‘kind of.’ He wondered if that was one of the reasons why you accepted his proposal.

He thought back to a time when he had just turned 21 and he saw you with your friends at the local bar. Your eyes met his in acknowledgement though there was nothing more than that. You probably didn’t even know it was his birthday weekend.

Though Jason was seated at the bar, flanked by Roy and Kyle, he could overhear your conversation at the table behind him.

“It would have actually worked out if he had a _real_ job, like the kind that actually makes money,” he overheard you say.

Jason scoffed into the pint of beer that Roy got him. He didn’t care about who you dated but your elitism was annoying. He realized though that he couldn’t let thoughts of you ruin his night out as he felt Kyle’s hand slide up his thigh. He had better things to do.

Shaking his head away from the memory, Jason just answered, “Oh,” and the two of you fell into a heavy silence again as you told him to make a left at the light.

As you got out of the car to leave, you turned around and told him, “You didn’t have to do this.”

“You’re welcome,” he said though his tone was somewhat lacking in the sarcasm you expected. “You think I’d actually let you go home alone?”

You didn’t answer him as you closed his door, mentioning something about how you’d talk to him soon. Jason might be an asshole but at least he had enough chivalry in him to ensure your safety.

\---

You found yourself in Jason’s apartment three nights later, fiddling with the edge of your skirt on the couch instead of the kitchen chair. You glanced to your side and hated how indifferent he looked on the end of it, left arm casually slung on the edge of the space between you with his right side nursing a glass of water as he faced forward watching whatever was on TV.

His Adam’s apple moved with each sip of water and you noted the way his tongue stuck out to grab a wayward drop. The clink of glass as it met it the side table was sharp and made you swallow. Gulping, you didn’t realize how dry your mouth had gotten, only making your anxiety worse.

Jason caught your stare before letting out a small laugh. “If you’re _thirsty_ , you should say something. First glass of water is on the house but then I’ll have to charge you. Though I do have a suspicion that your feelings are more akin to its colloquial meaning than one relating to hydration.”

Refusing to admit it, you told him something just as honest. “…I don’t think I can do it.”

He turned his hulking frame towards you and you felt yourself grow even more uncomfortable, his legs still splayed apart. With your eyes still fixed on anything lower than his face, you felt yourself heat up as you saw the slow hike in his gym shorts, revealing modest tan lines as the hair on his legs grew sparse.

He caught you staring again to your complete and utter mortification, but you were grateful he had enough awareness to not slap his thighs, ordering you to his on his lap and tell Daddy what was wrong.

“The atmosphere does feel off,” he said before asking you what’s the matter.

Wringing your skirt twice before straightening its crumpled fabric hopelessly one final time, you met his eyes and you realized that for once he wasn’t mocking you.

As you thought about his proposition throughout the week, Jason’s reasons for choosing you weren’t as acceptable as you originally thought. Maybe it was because you were stubborn, but you couldn’t fathom why he wanted to suddenly change his relationship with you.

“I’ve thought about it and there’s other women you could have chosen. Some that you’re closer to or maybe it would be better to do this with someone who don’t have ties to?”

Jason sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, fingertips twirling around his curled ends. He hated conversations like these, the kind where the other person wanted to know what made them so _special_. He’s been in both positions and they were equally shitty.

Choosing his words carefully, he spoke. “I thought that if it was _you_ , we would have nothing to lose.” You remembered him mentioning the impossibility of romance between you. There were a lot of things to lose if you ever had feelings for Jason, the first being your sanity.

“And maybe it was timing? You were just _there_ at the gala, so…”

You weren’t sure if you should feel hurt or honored that Jason believed you two to be so incompatible -but not incompatible enough to _not_ fuck you, your mind told you- that he was certain he wouldn’t fall in love with you. You went with insult.

“So you just left it up to fate and said, ‘Well a hole is a hole?’’

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What do you want me to say? That I went through a strict filtering process to select you? That after years of mutual dislike, I suddenly woke up realizing that I’ve been in love with you this whole time?”

“I already told you what I want out of this. You already know how I feel about dating. And the type of things I want to do…” he paused for a moment as he tried to find the right words. “The things I want to do require _some_ degree of trust and familiarity that I can’t find in some random hook-up.”

There was another sigh. “Look, I’m not here to force anything on you. I just thought that it wouldn’t hurt to ask. You can always say ‘no’ or rescind your acceptance any time. It won’t hurt my feelings. I just thought that...”

Jason looked at your scandalized face. He couldn’t tell what you were so upset about. “Well, shit, maybe I wasn’t thinking at all.”

You breathed in and out twice, reminding yourself to keep your cool and be logical about this. There was no point in stressing yourself out in a situation that you could easily get out of. Maybe it was just the wrong day or additional stress from work but you were hoping to hear something that made it seem like Jason chose you specifically.

Replaying his words, ‘trust’ and ‘familiarity’ stuck in your head. It was the bare minimum but it would have to do for now. Jason felt comfortable around you. There wouldn’t be anything else you could dig out of him and if there was, you were certain he’d rather take it to his grave than to say it to your face.

“Don’t you want to know why _I_ said yes?”

“Not really.”

Ignoring him, you told him anyway. “You’re not that bad on the eyes.” You wouldn’t dare to call him something as blatant as ‘hot’ that would admit your physical attraction to him, knowing he would lord those compliments over you.

“And what you said about dating? I’m tired of trying to fall in love and find the one when I have other needs that need to be taken care of.”

He looked almost apologetic and you scrunched your eyebrows in confusion. “Look, I know I said love could never grow between us, but I meant it more in a way that it would be _one-sided_ and _unrequited_. Don’t get ahead of yourself. You might fall in love with me by the end of this.”

“Y’know you’re good looking but every time you open your mouth, I can’t help but get pissed because of the stupid shit that comes out of it.”

For someone who was uninterested, your words seemed to pique his interest as he egged you on to tell him more things you disliked about him. “Sticks and stones, _babe_ ,” he reminded you.

There wasn’t even a pause, as if you were waiting for this moment for years to unload all of the reasons why you disliked Jason Todd.

“I hate the way you look down on me, as if you _know_ me and you think that I fucking suck,” you started. “I hate how you either pick on me or you suddenly act as if I’m _no one_ to you, as if we don’t have these years of history together.”

You didn’t need to hear his amused, “Uh-huh, tell me more,” as you continued to rant, not noticing how the two of you met from opposing ends to the middle of the couch, your knees touching.

“It bothers me. It just bothers me that… That you- wait, what are you do-?”

Jason’s eyes closed as yours widened in surprise as you felt his lips press against yours, your knees knocking into each other as he tilted towards you. You pulled back so that it was only a brush instead of a true kiss and now it was Jason’s turn to be shocked.

“You think you can kiss me while I’m mad?”

If he had any ounce of shame, you should have seen it then but as he straightened up, he only grinned back at you. Typical.

“You mean this wasn’t a set up for hate sex?”

It was a good way to ease the tension, Jason thought. There were several guys he slept with in the past whose guts he hated, but it’s not like he was trying to fuck their personalities. He couldn’t fathom why he wouldn’t get the same results with you.

“No!” You exclaimed. “I’m literally telling you why I hate you and all you’re thinking about is getting in my pants? I’ll be sure to add this onto the list. I’m seriously pissed.”

“Anger’s a form of passion.”

There was always some kind of smart-ass answer from him.

“The corner of my lip twitches after I yell,” you told him, as if that would discredit the emotion’s impact on your relationship.

He snorted, scooting back to his side of the couch. “You think I never noticed that? You also use ‘literally,’ ‘seriously,’ and ‘basically’ extraneously too.”

You didn’t care to question him on why he noticed these things about you. It seemed only natural that you would pay more attention to someone that bothered you. You noticed all of his little idiosyncrasies and attributed them as another reason to hate him.

“Anyway, I don’t think I could feel truly comfortable until we both got tested. Look, I don’t want to get too deep into your sexual history -in fact, please _don’t_ \- but it’s important for our health especially if we’re not committed to each other and-”

“Okay.”

“You know, especially in guys, these things can be asymptomatic. Women are the ones who usually get fucked over by STDs and – _okay_? You’re actually cool with that? _Really_?”

Jason rolled his eyes and repeated himself. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I… _I don’t know_. Most of the guys that I’ve been with have refused or I really had to fight with them about this. I also thought that maybe you would think that I was slut shaming you or something because you’re… _y’know_.”

Jason looked at you expectantly and a part of you felt like he made you finish the sentence to embarrass you. “ _Bi_.”

Your nervousness at saying the word made Jason laugh and it was an ugly noise that rose from his guts. He was laughing at you.

“So you think I’m a slut because I’m bi?”

It’s not the first time that Jason’s heard similar sentiments. He’s been accused of being greedy for his attraction, as if him having sex with men and women took away sexual opportunities from them. He used to care, but words like that don’t bother him anymore.

Sucking in a breath, you realized your mistake and hated yourself for trying to fix it. “No, I actually think you’re a slut because I hate you,” you said thoughtlessly.

You cringed internally. You said nothing to save face and clarify your feelings about bisexuality and promiscuity. You were just being hypersensitive. You really didn’t think that and, in your effort, to fix it, you still slut shamed him with your comment. 

You hated how Jason brought out the worst in you, often leaving you tongue-tied or with your foot in your mouth. Worst of all, you hated how you looked up at him after a breath of shame and in his eyes were understanding, as if he knew what you really meant to say.

It was good to know that your disdain for him didn’t change after learning this private fact about him, Jason thought. If it weren’t you, he would have called it cute how you blurted out your real feelings and immediately regretted it right after too.

“It’s a reasonable request,” he assured you. “I mean, if you’re trying to be responsible and an adult about it. Think I can schedule an appointment for next Wednesday. How about you?”

You looked at your phone and were thankful your doctor’s office had an app that let you schedule appointments. “Next Monday. Wanna text each other our results?”

He nodded and you offered more information. “I’m on birth control also. In case you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t but thanks.”

“What? Unlike you, I was still thinking about our sexual health instead of hitting it raw since you’re on the pill, you fuckin’ horndog.”

You rolled your eyes. Jason was wrong. You weren’t getting ahead of yourself. You knew you wouldn’t fall in love with him by the end of this at all. Not with a personality like that.


End file.
